Sarah J Jackson & The Ruby Of Olympus
by Juditha Grey
Summary: Sarah Jane Jackson, the daughter of heroes Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, follows her parents' footsteps and goes to Camp Half-Blood. And like any other demigod, things aren't going so well. With two other demigods, Sarah sets out on a quest to settle an on-going war between the Gods by retrieving the Ruby of Olympus, and is that an easy thing to do? You wish.


STARING at my reflection in the mirror, I ran my fingers through my ebony hair. _First day at camp, _I thought. _Will they like me? _Of course they will. They had to. Who wouldn't like the daughter of the two heroes who saved the world a decade ago?

I looked at my reflection again. Wavy coal-colored hair, stormy gray eyes, uneven lips and an oval face. Some people said I looked more like my mother than my father. But to me, I looked equally like both of them. My mother's gray eyes were the fiercest and well, scariest eyes I've ever seen, though it made her look more beautiful. My dad? His sea green eyes always cheered me up, for some reason. Mom told me that my dad used to be really annoying, and that she had always called him Seaweed Brain. Why Seaweed Brain? Well, he's the son of the Greek god Poseidon, after all.

After a few minutes of staring at the mirror, I changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I turned 13 a few days ago, on the 12th of July, so I had to be sent to Camp Half-Blood. Mom said she went to the same camp a long time ago, when she was seven or something. I forgot. But yeah, Dad went to Camp Half-Blood, too.

Part of me felt really excited. I mean, come on, a camp where you get to learn sword-fighting, archery and tons of other stuffs? Even the grumpiest person on Earth would at least feel a little less grumpier. But the other part of me (the annoying part, mind you) felt nervous. Worse than nervous, actually. What if I'm not a fighter? My parents were warriors and everyone expects a.. (I don't know super-warrior..?) really good fighter from the both of them. I couldn't let them down. I _couldn't_. But what if I couldn't even _hold_ a sword?

I shook my head as if I'm shaking the thought of not being capable of doing the things my parents did out of my head. _Just shut up, fix your hair and go downstairs for breakfast, Jane. _Jane was what I always called myself when I'm ordering myself to do something. Like, "Get up, Jane, it's already 8 o'clock," or "Quit dreaming and pay attention to the teacher, Jane."

I hastily pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen, my mom was standing by the sink washing the dishes. Her flowing blonde hair was tied in a half-ponytail. "Morning, mom," I said with a yawn. My mother turned around and smiled at me. Mom looked beautiful when she smiled, but she looked beautiful even when she was mad. I was the exact opposite. I mean, I wasn't _ugly_, but I wasn't beautiful, either. Pretty, maybe, but definitely not beautiful. Maybe I will when I grow older. Who knows?

"Ready for camp, Sarah?" Mom asked. I nodded. The truth was, I wasn't ready. But I couldn't say no. I sat down and looked at my blue pancakes. Yeah, you read correctly, _blue _pancakes. The blue food tradition came from my father's side. My grandmother always made blue food. I finished my food. "Your father and I are going to drive you to camp ourselves," my mom said as she took my plate to wash it. Between gulps of milk, I said, "I thought Uncle Jason was going to bring me?" Uncle Jason was my parents' friend, one of the seven who saved the world and a son of Zeus. He married Aunt Piper and they had a son called Bryan, who was nine. "I don't trust his driving skills," my mom said with an amused grin.

I shrugged while taking a book out from my backpack. I loved reading, although I was dyslexic. I learned to read with no problem when I was ten, so reading was alright for me. _Tessa turned around and found herself facing Jacob- _My reading was interrupted when my dad came in the kitchen. "Hey, Sarah. Morning, Annabeth," he greeted us while walking over to Mom and then kissing her on her cheek.

He turned to me. "So, kiddo, let's go," he said. I packed everything and went out. While Dad was locking the door, I climbed into the car. After everyone got in, we headed for Long Island Sound, where Camp Half-Blood was. I was super-anxious, so I kept drumming my fingers on the car seat. _Calm down and relax, Jane_, I thought, _it's going to be okay_.

Wrong.

Author's Note: I know there's not much action (wait, non at all) in this chapter. But well, it's the first chapter, after all, what'd you expect? So anyway, yeah, my next few chapters will be… action-packed. Speaking of my next few chapters, I'm going to add in new characters, and I have no idea what to name them, so I'm going to ask you WONDERFUL people to give me some suggestions of who to add in. It could be Leo and Hazel's son, it could be another demigod, it could be a mythical villain or it could even be YOU. Inbox or comment (is that what you call it on Fanfiction? Sorry, new here) me your ideas and I'll pick a few (by a few, I mean a lot) Thanks, yeah? Oh right, I forgot to tell you that I'll be posting a new chapter like, twice or once a week.


End file.
